Bloody Wishes
by FallenwaterTheFallen
Summary: Normal school life...going home from school, getting to tumblr, seeing a-Er...Black magic posts and reblogs? Wishes? Impossible wishes? School life? Right here. What happens when a impossible wish came true, sending a certain pinkish haired swordsmen into the Real life world? Mostlikely Madness,possibily Randomness as well. T for minor Cursing...FOR FUN STORY.
1. Chapter 1

Fallen walked down the Hallways bored; Dragging down a heavy book bag behind her, It was full of other people her age and up. Some were adults, walking to get to their Classrooms. Or the students, who were talking with friends, or walking alone like the loners we are. Fallen is a loner herself. She doesn't mind this through. She does have a few friends. Her friends are nice and random.

Just how she likes them.

Fallen has very dark Brown hair. People mistake her hair color for black and she hates this. She wears Purple jeans, a Light blue shirt and a purple book bag with some words of states on it. Not her idea. I assure you, but she refuses to wear that other book bag, that has the color she hates the most…

_**Pink.**_

She hates with so much of a passion. "Stupid… Stupid test, stupid Project...Stupid Essay!" Fallen was muttering things while she was walking, Clearly not in a good mood. She had too much work to do in 8th grade. And the School year just started! It's only October 2!

Fallen spotted Eza and quickly rushed over to her. Fallen gave a slight "Hey!" to get Ezra to stop walking. The other girl with a brown book bag stopped. "Yes, Fallen? What is it? Class is going to start soon…I'm sure you have Language Enrichment today, No?"

Fallen growled in annoyence.

"I hate that class."

"So did I."

Fallen smirked when she saw Ezra take out a pen. Ezra had braids on her today Ezra handed the grinning Fallen, the pen. "Today's my lucky day…" Fallen started. "I must pass that math test!" They both know she sucks at math. Fallen almost failed math last year. Amerez remembers Fallen ranting about the teacher is her enemy or something like that…

"Thanks for the pen Agent Muffin." The first bell rang, That's her cue, Fallen sped up the stairs to the second floor. Ezra watched after her. She muttered a few things with a salute, as she began to walk away.

"Good Luck… Agent Macaroon."

Fallen had her pen out, but she wasn't using it. Her head was on the desk. Next to her was her good Buddy Joshua. Joshua gave Fallen;Charms: Super Blow Pop today, Mainly cause Fallen gave the money to get some. She watched the teacher; Miss Gordon. Yell at some students who are in, In Fallen's eye view, Disrespectful.

"May! If you don't want to be here, go somewhere else! I'll mark you absent!"

"I ain't moving, you are just wasting your breath."

May is a girl with long black hair and purple glasses. Her dark skin tone reflected a tan she got a while ago… The reason why May is in this mess is because she can't stop talking. She is annoying to Fallen…but will not say it to May's face…

Miss Gordon went over to the absence sheet and marked May absent. This didn't surprise May however. May started to grumble to herself, but everyone near her, like Fallen, heard her. "Mark me absent…Then there's no need to be in this class…" May got out of her seat, to Miss Gordon's surprise. Then May took her things and walked out the classroom. Everyone stared at the door. A few minutes later, May returned. However, she was not alone.

May was with a tall teacher with light brown skin and blue eyes. He spoke with a calm voice. " I believe this student belongs here…"

Fallen Facedesked, the desk made a _thump_ sound when she did.

Joshua facepalmed, his face making a sound of a slap that echoed low around the classroom. Causing some students to look at them weirdly. They only find this funny to their amusement…

Dear god, It's going to be a long day…

After school, Fallen walked home with Marvin, Her Good friend from her elementary school. She always chats about Fanfiction and Other stuff. Marvin cares about some things, but sometimes he doesn't.

Twenty mintues later, Fallen arrives at her home. Marvin waves with a small and begins to walk up the street.

"See yea tomorrow!" Marvin called behind himself as he kept walking.

"Yea…." Fallen muttered. Fallen then took out her keys and got into her house. Her mom was at a doctors appointment with her little brother and her two big brothers are somewhere…eh. Fallen doesn't care.

Fallen started and finished her homework. Then she went on Tumblr. Huh? She noticed a reblog from one of her friends about if you make this wish…it will come true… Eh. Why not? Let's have it happen. Fallen clicked reblog and made a wish. She then posted it and wished in her head again.

_I wish to have my life a little more interesting…In my case, I would like to have someone that I find funny and help needed to join this world… _

Sadly. This wish will come true. In the way the other person didn't want it to…

**Death City Basement Cell**

Crona was in again, with a pillow. Today was a ruff day and now, it's finally over. The mission was a failure...Maka,Soul and Crona were suppose to capture this powerful witch, but she got was slightly hopeful that he would have a nice sleep, with no disturbences… _**Glad that day is over with. That cow and that weapon of hers were bothering me during their argument! I mean really! What the hell Crona! You could've said something!  
><strong>_

Suddenly,Crona flinched in pain as that splitting pain happened as his black blood sprouted out of the back of Crona's black robe and formed into a small Chibi with a white X on it's face and a X on each eye 's weapon partner;Ragnarok, Had other plans…instead of Crona's peace and quiet it seems. Ragnarok then starting pounding the poor, unexpeating pink haired minster with his chibi hands.

They were small, but not soft…they really do hurt a lot you know?

Igrouring the whines and crys of protest from Crona, Ragnarok eventually got all his anger out and dissolved back into Crona's back. Crona hugged his pillow tighter. The pain was easing now… The moonlight shined threw his cell bars and that calmed Crona down…

He might go on another mission tomorrow…A dark haze was taking over him, He would mostlikely get a nightmare tonight. He usually did. Always about his mother…the experiments…the-

Crona shivered. He couldn't go on…It was just too painful for him…

the dark haze got darker and his black eyes closed slowly. He was extremely tired today…So Crona let himself become overrun with sleep, entering Dreamland, and somewhere else…


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen was in Band lessons, the next morning. She had a pass, so she could skip gym. Erza would be there as well, since they both play Clarinet.

"Alright Clarinet three's, Lets get started and start from Measure ten!" Mrs. John cheered.

My friends and I, in the clarinet section groaned.

This is going to be a long lesson…

Fallen walked down the halls, thinking about her life, like she usually does. _Ok so…Science test today…I think I failed my math test…and I have to get shots next week…_ Fallen groaned and slapped her face.

Oh how she hates her simple life sometimes...

Fallen started passing threw the swamp of kids and teens in the busy hallways, until made her way to forth period. Paying no mind to the yelling and screaming of the crazed students

Crona groaned and slowly opened his eyes, however once he did, he instantly regretted it. He shot up and stood up from the bed he was just in. His eyes went into a pale blue and started to tremble. He began to panic He was sure he went to sleep in his cell!

Crona hugged himself and tried to steady his breathing as he glanced nervously around the room.

The room was a pale yellow with doctor equipment and posters of the human body for staying clean and what foods you should eat. Crona glanced around more, while staying glued to the floor. There was a green door, next to a white sink.

Crona's breathing was still fast, but it slowed down. He kept taking deep breaths to slowly calm himself…He noticed Ragnarok wasn't awake yet. If his weapon partner was, the loud weapon would be yelling at him about how he got into this mess…

Come to think of it, he's going to have to deal with that later.

_Where am I?_ Crona asked himself. Behind him, a door slowly opened and Crona jumped in fright and his eyes darted to where the door opened. This door was a wooden door, leading to the outside of… a hallway?

"Hello!" the cheerful voice chimed at him.

The already nervous Crona; squeak in shook slightly.

The young woman giggled. Holding a hand to her mouth, trying not to smile by that small squeak.

The young woman smiled at Crona sweetly.

She then spoke, trying to speak calmly.

"I'm , Nice to meet you, sorry if you woke up in a strange way…"

Crona remained silent,holding a look of confusion. Questions were everywhere in his , where was he?

"Your at MortMount High school! In the nurses office!" 

Crona kept his look of confusion.

"Never heard of it…?"

Crona quickly shakes his head.

hummed.

"Weird, You should-Oh, forgot! " took out a piece of paper. "Some student came by and dropped you off…you were passed out. How did you pass out like that?"

Crona got even more confused.

sighed. "Never mind, at least tell me your name is your so shy!"

Crona hesitated. "C-Crona M-Makenshi."

"Never heard of that name before… are you a new student?"

Crona didn't answer. He was too deep in thought.

"Then you should become one!" Crona snapped out of his thoughts.

_She wants me to do what?! I already belong at the DWMA! I just wanted to know where I am and how to get back! _

He was about to object, but was already shoving him out the door and into the hall way, the office was very close, about 3 doors up.

His eyes were going out of focus and everything went into a blur for him. He couldn't see anything. Then, when it was all over, Crona was given, a two locks, a yellow paper and 6 colored binders with a few text books. Then he was forcefully shoved out the door,outside to view the green and white high school.

When Crona finally came back to his senses… he groaned.

"W-what just happened?"  
>He has to go to this… 'school'? He didn't have time to deal with this, Crona thought to himself, still holding the books and textbooks without noticing it. Maybe if he went to this school, he could ask around if anyone knew magic to get back! Crona looked at the yellow paper that had his classes on it.<p>

He didn't want to do this but…

_I want to get back to the DWMA… _the demon swordsman thought,before walking away to a unknown place, in the place he has no idea where to go too…

Fallen finished school and walked out the door with Marvin. Marvin quickly looked closely at Fallen. He whispered to her.

"Did you hear…?"

"Hear what?" Fallen said flatly. She wasn't in the mood for games.

"There's a new student in our grade!"

Fallen raised an eyebrow, silently questioning him.

"How did you know this?" she asked.

"I heard from the office!" he gleefully said.

"Yea…yea. Ok." Fallen wasn't too thrilled. New students come here all the time. They were sometimes fun for only a little while, than showed their true colors.

Walking down the sidewalk, Marvin continued to bother Fallen about the news and facts of the day.

**Oh my. That took longer then expected. Sorry for the long wait! Next chapter will maybe come next week! **


End file.
